SHadow Knights (REwritten)
by donnamcguire0905
Summary: Shadow Knights are back
1. Chapter 1

Shadow Knights

Harry didnt know exactly what to think, as he knew Ron would always stand behind him, for that is what friends do. But somehow he was starting to get a bad feeling about Hermione, as she always hid away in the library, but when checked she was never there. She was becoming more annoying then ever before, as she was always running off or nagging them about staying out of trouble. Though she seemed to be always in the headmaster's office.

Harry and Ron were playing chess one evening after their homework was finished, as they saw Hermione leave the common-room in a hurry, without her schoolbag. Harry quickly grabbed his cloak and map and quickly followed her. Seeing her enter an abandoned classroom, he waited and watched in the shadows, for what the didnt know, yet.

He was surprised however to see Minerva enter the room, after looking around. Deciding he needed to be careful he walked into the classroom and hid in the cabinet. Knowing that no one would think to look in there.

"Hermione," greeted Minerva, smiling at her student.

"Mom." said Hermione, in response. "I...I did as you asked. They seem to not trust me as much now. They always want to know where im at...or going."

"I see." said Minerva, thinking. "We will need to be more careful then. Albus has a plan to be put in place soon. You now have free access to the restricted section and here is your pay. Tell no one or all this will disappear and you will go back to your foster parents."

"I promise," said Hermione. "I will put the plan in action soon. He is mine to do as I please, once school in over. Though now I think about it, maybe I should have chosen Harry since he has the money and fame. Soon I wont have to worry abou t that, as I will soon have the job I always wanted.

Two days Later

 _Dear Potter_

 _When you read this, then what Im going to tell you has already happened. The Granger girl is going behind your back_

 _as she is telling that you are beginning to hang around Slytherins. She is planning on having Theo Nott Expelled as he_

 _saw her talking to mcgonagall alone, and overheard your name._

 _Take this as my warning…_

 _DM_

Harry knew he needed to do something but not exactly sure about what to do. He decided he needed to plan, but what exactly was Minerva daughter planning? And why was it hidden that she was in fact Minerva daughter and not a muggle born.

Harry decided to do something to keep Theo in the school and decided to write to his family.

 _Dear Nott family_

 _My name is Harry Potter, and I am writing as a warning to you about your son Theo, He is being set up to be expelled for_

 _spying on a griffindor muggleborn who is in fact not who she says she is. The girl is being paid to spy on her suppoed_

 _best friends because the headmaster has nothing better to do then meddle in other peoples lifes. Pleas heed my warning._

 _HP_

 **Two days later**

Harry was walking towards his commonroom as classes were over for the day. As he walked he was called from the shadows from a voice he knew. "Potter,?" said Theo, "I dont know why or

how but thanks . I could have been expelled of Hogwarts because of that little twit when I havent done anything. She better what herself."

"No need for thanks." said Harry, 'As she is backstabbing me and Ron, I am going **to find a way to end this war and get rid of a few people legally, or well…..**

" **I wouldnt be so quick to trust weasley either Potter." said Theo, glaring at something behind Harry, which made the boy turn around.**

" **HARRY what are you doing?' asked Hermione, seeing him talking to Slytherin,**

" **Well it would look as if im speaking to him." said Harry sneering. "Nott you know where to find me if it keeps up. I want to know and I will do something about it as they have no real reason to get away with it as it may hurt more then help anything. Thanks."**

 **Theo took off as he knew what harry was saying and wondering why the other Slytherins didnt like him. Thinking he took off in search of Draco knowing that he was going to have to tell him so he would lay off of Potter but not the others. She was going to get hurt if she wasnt careful. Slytherins werent all into the pureblood thing as most people thought they were, they just didnt believe that muggleborns should be acting like they were better then everyone else.**

A WEEK LATER

Theo went in search of Harry once more as he began keeping an eye for trouble. What he saw didnt make him happy. He saw a white owl being tied up and taken down to the gorunds keepers hut. Knowing of only one person that had a white owl, decided that he was going to find out where it was being taken to.

"Hagrid this owl is being hurt and it had to be tied for its own protection. Im not sure if its sick or not but the headmaster asked for me to bring it to you. She needs to be quarantine until they are sure she is okay."

"Im sure." said Hagrid, 'that she will get better soon. Thanks Hermione."

Theo watched as the girl walked back to the castle , then veer off towards the lake. Not understanding what the girl was up to,he followed her until he was sure she wasnt causing more trouble. He was stopped in his tracks when she pulled out a stack of envelopes and threw them on the ground. "Try and find out what you need to know now, Potter." said Hermione sneering as she pulled her wand and charmed the envelopes to burn before running off towards the castle once more as she was being called by Ginny Weasley.

Theo stood for a moment before running towards the burning letters and charmed them to stop burning and picked them up. He wasnt surprised to see Harry name on them but he was surprise to see his dads name on one and the one shadow knights as no one had heard of them in years.

He knew Harry needed to see them.

He hurriedly walked towards the castle, to the owlery and grabbed Mano his black owl. Writing a quick note without signing to Harry Potter.

 **2 HOURS LATER**

Harry kept on watch on the time knowng he needed to get to his meeting already figuring who it was. Waiting for Granger to take off towards where ever she thought she had to be, he went in search of the meeting place they needed to be in exactly

minutes.

He wasnt surprised to see Theo waiting on him. "Potter," greeted Nott knowing that neither boy was here to fight.

"Nott." said Harry.

"Potter I found a mudblood trying to burn these. Said Theo, smirking as Harry didnt stop him from calling the girl that.

"Harry took the letters and was shocked to see his name on them along with the strange seal on the top one.

"I dont understand." said Harry "I have not seen my owl in 4 days now. How did she get them?"

"Is your owl snow white?" asked Theo, knowing the answer.

"Yes!" said Harry wondering how he know

"I saw her being taken to the ground keepers hut. She was tied up and I dont know what the keeper done with her." said Theo wondering if Harry had heard a word he said, as he was reading the letter.

 _ **Dear Harry Potter**_

 _ **I am writing to you the option to leave Hogwarts and be trained by the SHADOW KNIGHTS. You will gain all the knowledge**_

 _ **and unlock all your powers which if you choose to accept it will stop the true dark lord. Write your answer on this letter and this letter will**_

 _ **destroy itself so no one will ever know what it was.**_

 _ **Eclipso Knight**_

Harry was amazed. He knew he needed trained. But his friends, were they even friends? What would help them if he was gone? He handed the letter to Theo and let him read it. He knew he had to answer it soon but what would his answer be?


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow Knights

chapter two

Disappearances of students

Two students disappeared from Hogwarts and no one knew why or how. One was from Griffindor and the other from Slytherin. No one understood how they could have disappeared as their wands was found broken lying on their beds. Neither bed had a note and no dorm mate or friend knew where they had gone. No one knew what to think, not even the parents or guardians of the said students.

THE DISAPPEARANCES OF TWO HOGWARTS STUDENTS STILL UNSOLVED.

 _ **No one has seen or heard from the two students who deemed it necessary to disappear in three months. As the last month of Hogwarts school year everyone is in chaos trying to figure out what happened to the students.**_

 _ **The left behind their friends and family, along with their broken wands and taking with them everything else. What was the breaking point for these boys?**_

 _ **Harry potter, boy-who-lived, disappeared leaving behind his friends. Theodore Nott disappeared leaving his friends and family behind.**_

 _ **Hermione Granger muggleborn says "Harry never said or made any indication of leaving. Something had to have happened to him and I think it has something to do with the Slytherin that left as well."**_

 _ **If anyone knows the whereabouts of these boys it is requested that their whereabouts is made known to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, in reward for 100 galleons.**_

 _ **Rita Skeeter**_

No one said anything as they heard the prophet's article of them for the 30th time. No one caring that their names were there.

The Shadow Knights

Harry and Theo both sat and waited for Eclipso to return to his office to speak with them. They knew they made the right decision to come here, and they made fast friends with each other and the others here.

"Boys, I want you to meet Regulus Black, he is my dear friend and our resident Healer." said eclipso, returning to his seat.

"Are you related to Sirius Black?" asked Harry, wondering if he was his missing uncle.

"Yes he is my brother." said Regulus, "how do you know him, he been missing for years now?"

"He not missing he is in Azkaban for the murder of my parents, which I know he did not do as he is my godfather."

"Lily and James are dead?" asked Regulus, knowing just how this boy was now.

"Yes for 13 years now." said Harry, wondering why this man didnt know this.

"Eclipso, we need to do something my brother can not stay in there. That man has ruined enough lives. What can we do?" asked Regulus.

"We will find a way to fix this." said Eclipso, "Harry thank you for telling us, as we have not had outside contact in years now. As Regulus here left the dark lords service he had to go into hiding and as close friends as we are I took him in and hid him. Which I would have done for his brother as well but could not find him."

"You welcome," said Harry, smiling. "That makes you my uncle right?"

"Yes, Harry." said Regulus, "Now why don't you stand and give your old uncle a hug?"

Harry happily did as the older man requested. He was finding family he didnt know he had, and he gave thumbs up to Theo knowing that the other boy had helped him.

 **WEEK LATER**

Harry and Theo went through Diagnostic testing to see if they had anything wrong with their bodies and magic, and then a Cleansing to rid themselves of what they found. They were both prescribed a daily regiment of potions to cure themselves of everything you could think of that 15 year old wizards should not have.

Then they had to take magical Heritage test and magical power test to see who they were related to….

 **HARRY POTTER HEIR OF**

Lord Potter -birth

Lord Griffindor-birth

Lord Black-adoption

Lord Peverell – adoption

Lord Slytherin-birth right

 **HARRY POTTER POWERS**

 **Harry potter had magical powers as follows…**

 _Telepathy_

 _fast learner_

 _shadow walking_

 _Natural occulemence_

 _Natural_

 **THEODORE NOTT HEIR OF**

Lord Nott-birth

Lord Hufflepuff-birth

Lord Prince-adoption

 **THEODORE NOTT POWERS**

 **Theodore Nott has the powers of**

Persuasion

Shadow Walking

Telepathy

 **1 year later**

Alec was seated after his shower resting from the training he had all day. He was waiting on Zack to get done so they could go out on the town later. POP

"Master, a visitor is here wanting to speak with you."

"Who is it Mintsy?" asked Alec, wondering just who wanted him.

"Lord Lucius Malfoy," said Mintsy.

"Show him in." said Alec, straightening up.

POP

"Alec it has been to long." said Lucius, smirking right back. "How are you today?"

"Im fine, though I need to ask a favor," said Lucius, "It is not an easy one to ask either."

"I see, " said Alec, "have a drink and tell me."

"I am afraid for my son," said Lucius, "He doesnt want to return to Hogwarts as he has been accused of everything, by Dumbledore's pests. He has even went as far as to place him in detention with Filch."

"What is the reason?" asked Alec, wondering why Severus hadnt told him or done something himself.

"He has been placing a few girls and guys with filch every night.." said Lucius, "Draco has mentioned that after the third detention, they act paranoid and their grades have fallen as well as the magical abilities.. I have some memories for you to view later or whenever you would like."

"I will view them later," said Alec, "I will get a hold of you soon with what I can do. It is late, you may stay here tonight the room is waiting as we speak, along with Juliet as she is staying here as well."

"Thank you I will do that." said Lucius, "As Im sure you know I dont want to return to Narcissus anytime soon."

Next Morning

Alec and Zack painted the town as well as talk about the news that was brought that night. After they got in the viewed the memories and chose what was best for all involved. Eclipso didnt mind either way as he was gone for a week. The boys knew what they needed to do.

"Lucius, thanks for seeing me before you left." said Alec, "I have decided that Draco is to be brought here, and we will train him for the year. Then after year is done he may return if he so chooses or become a shadow Knight."

"Thank you," said Lucius, "I will accept that. He will be here tommorow or tonight if I can manage it. "I am trying to get Narcissus thrown out of the manor and as of yet it hasnt worked."

"I have something that may work." said Alec, "You can come along with Draco and stay here for his training. If anyone asks then this parchment will detail them in to what they should know. It will befit whatever you want them to know. You have to be here for most of his training any how, and I know Juliet will love you being here as she herself along with her daughter has joined the Shadow Knights."

"I will do that," said Lucius, "I will not allow that woman to do anything to Draco or to get her filthy hands on my things."

2 years later

The all smirked as they planned to get their revenge as they were returning to Hogwarts but under different identites. No one was going too know what hit them literally. Shadow knights was coming to Hogwarts and no one was going to do anything about it ever…

Dear Headmaster of Hogwarts

I am writing to seek admittance for my trainers. They are in need of proper education as they are shadow knights. They have a set schedule for their training and under no circmstance can they miss it. Each one has the power to train they are not used to using wands as neither has used them much. They fight hands on and without magic. We ask for admission into Hogwarts as this is the only school properly qualified for the knights to attend.

We graciously await your owl.

Eclipso

Albus sat at his desk unable to get his thoughts together. No one had heard of the Shadow Knightsm in years. Why were they back now? He knew the last Shadow knights had destroyed Grindelwas along with him, but none had ever been heard from since. Why did they request admission into Hogwarts? He knew he needed to call the order but decided it best if he did that later. As he fire called the Weasleys home Molly.

"Molly, we have a group of students coming to Hogwarts and they are in need of a place to stay before school starts. It will only be for a week Can I count on you?'

"Of course Albus." said Molly, "How many are there?"

"Im not sure at the moment but I can enlarge your home to fit them all." said Albus "I am waiting on an owl from them."

We will be ready for them." said Molly, "I have some things to do. Good day."

Albus hurriedly penned a letter back and went in search of Severus. He needed to know if the Shadow Knights had anything to do with voldermort.

 **SOMEWHERE ELSE (NOT TO FAR AWAY)**

The letter arrived, and the Shadow Knights were glad to see they had been accepted. Now their revenge could be set in action. Where would they be staying now that they were returning? Alec smirked along with Zack as they knew just where they were staying. They were sure to get the revenge they needed, and no one was going tto be able to stop them. Who would be around there now that a kid werent there anymore?

"We were going to Hogwarts." said Alec, "No one is going to know just what chaos, they have open their doors for."

"We will own the school before anyone knows what hits them." said Star, smirking as he looked to his twin. "right you are brother mine!"

"We will own the school before Eclipso comes back." said Alec, smirking. "We have a few things to do before we attend Hogwarts, again."

Everyone got ready for training except for Maria and Thorn. They had training of their own they needed to take care of without the boys around. They were going back to Hogwarts as well and no one knew just what was happening.

"Eclipso watched the group train and knew he had not made a mistake, having them return to Hogwarts. He was worried in his own way as he knew just the power that Albus had. Though he didnt fear for his students as they were strong in their own right.

He sat down once more and knew it wasnt long before his friend would contact him. An hour later Eclipso was awaken to see his friend standing in front of him, once more.

"Sev?" asked Eclipso ,"What do I owe for the pleasant visit?"

"You are having the students return?" asked Sev wondering of the man in front of him had been hit with one to many curses. "You know what that man is capable of?"

"Sev the knights have asked to return ." said Eclipso, "I can not deny them nor will I. They have their own agenda to fill, as long as they train well. They have the power to destroy the old man if there is need."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Sev, wondering just what the students meant to do.

"Yes watch them train." said Eclipso, walking towards the window. "They train hard and I may have told a white lie to a mutual friend about them not using magic very much."

Sev smirked as he watched the students. He was sure that the old man had made his bed( to quote a muggle) and now he was going to have to lay in it. He was happy to have his students back as well, even the annoying ones. Secrets were going to come out and no one was going to be safe from the Shadow Knights. Sev smirked as he loved it. He was the one into melodrama, as he was a Prince after all.

He sat down with his friend on the balcony with some fire whiskey. They both watched the teens fight one another as well as the surprises they made for them. Neither broke a sweat as they fought with and without magic. Neither man had seen the curse until it hit them full in the face. Alec and Zack smirked as their teachers had received exactly what they deserved for bothering with their training.

Both men had their hair changed to Blue and red. Neither was happy to see their robes read "Shadow Knights Rules."

The spell ended about an hour later, with each student was called for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow Knights

Chapter three

Betrayal is the root of all misfortunes. You never know when someone close to you will hurt you in some way either intentional or otherwise. You never know when you will turn the tables on them as well. Revenge is not always the best but damn if it don't feel good.

Severus decided to wait and talk to Alec, as he knew there was something the boy wanted to know. He quickly found himself in the study alone with Alec who had to many questions in his eyes.

"Sev it has been to long." said Alec, "I don't know if mi ready to face them all again though Eclipso said it was up to us."

"The best you can do is try Harry," said Severus, "I promised you once that no one was going to find out anything from me and that is what I meant. Though I don't see why you would need to reveal your true name as you are to be registered under the Shadow Knights, why not just use your Knight name, and decide on a last name?"

"I never thought of that," said Alec smirking. "I really appreciate all you have done for us Uncle Sev."

"You don't have to keep thanking me or I will think you belong in griffindor." said Sev, though inside he was happy to know his nephew was truly happy as they hugged.

"No im all Slytherin but do you think they will accept me?" asked Harry, "If they knew who I was?"

"Yes, since your no longer Dumbledore's man, they will." said Sev, smirking. "Be careful of the griffindors as they are still under his wand. Make sure to practice your languages."

Later

Everything was ready now, or so should have been. Everyone was packed and ready to begin another chapter in their lifes, most looked forward to it whiles others just didnt care. These things were being taken to Hogwarts along with Severus, while they only took the necessary items.

No one was sure of why Severus wanted to take their things along with him but agreed to meet him in London on the 21st of August and get ready to meet the Hogwarts staff. Everyone soon left for their own rooms after giving over their belongings to Severus who took them and hid them inside his pocket.

Alec was waiting for Zack, knowing he was coming into the study for a private chat. No one would bother them as they knew no one should bother the leader of the Shadow Knights.

Zack hurriedly enter, eating a bagel. "Alec, are you sure about this?" asked Zack finishing off his bagel. "I mean our return even though no one can know exactly who we are."

"Yes though we can not use our birth names yet." said Alec, smirking at Zack. "I spoke with Sev and he suggested we stick to our professional names, but to choose a last name."

"I agree" said Zack, dropping his glamour. "I dont know who to trust anymore. I want my family the way they should have been."

"I know but soon." said Alec, smirking, not dropping his glamour as he didnt have one. He had his true human form. "I am selecting Alec Sev Knight, what about you?"

"I will choose Zack Regulus Knight." said Zack, knowing that a lot of secrets was going to be revealed and soon. "Besides that was my true father's name after all, well except for the last name."

"Good I understand," said Alec, "The others need to choose what to do, as no one needs to have their true identity revealed just yet. Minky!"

POP

"Masters, you called Minky?"

"Minky call the knights and ladies, they are needed." said Alec, smirking.

POP

The room soon filled with the others, and Alec knew that Zack was going to replace his glamour. His identity needed fixed and soon.

"Knights and ladies, we are returning." said Alec, "Sev suggested that we change our names until time to reveal the truth, are we all in agreement?"

YES,…. Came the answer.

"Good then, your names need to be wrote down here and sent off, as soon as possible for the school to register us." said Alec, writing his name after Zack signed his as well."

Theo smirked as he saw Alec, had refused o change his middle name, even though he shortened it. He decided to use a different last name as Kingstone.

Everyone signed their names but made sure to erase their magical signature. Knowing that no one was going to trace their true identity.

What would happen next? Would anyone know their secrets? What was going to happen once they got to the burrow?"


End file.
